Storytime
by Treelow955
Summary: Mai is sick and Naru has to look after her. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N:- Hi everyone! Long time since I had a new story for you, but I'm hoping this one will be a success! Enjoy everyone!**

**Dedicated to Naruisawesome who allowed me to bounce my ideas off of her!**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Ghost Hunt and I certainly don't own Hansel and Gretel by The Brothers Grimm even if I did twist it to my will!**

* * *

Storytime

Naru's POV

It was approximately eight at night. Mai was sick. Trust her to be half-witted enough to go outside with no shoes on when it was near winter. The others had been taking it in turns to look after her around the clock for the past three days. Apparently they were all busy this evening though and had involuntarily recruited me to look after her for the night. I certainly had some very choice words for Lin when he informed me of this.

I had arrived an hour ago and I'd paused and let out a sigh before knocking on Mai's apartment door. A very weary looking Ayako answered, looked at me as though Christmas had come and had quickly pulled me into Mai's home. She'd given me enough time to remove my coat and shoes before pushing me in the direction of, I assumed, Mai's bedroom. '_Oh great, it seems it's really bad if she's this desperate!_'

Mai was curled into a ball under her covers, snuffling every few seconds.

"Look who's come to take care of you Mai!" Ayako announced joyfully to my sick assistant. Mai cast a bleary eyed glance at me and seemed to brighten a little. She then promptly fell asleep. Ayako took me outside the room so as not to disturb her.

"She's just taken her medicine and won't need any more tonight. All you have to do is make sure she is warm and comfortable and make sure her fever stays down. Give her food and drink if she asks for it and…there's something else you need to do." The miko informed. I looked at her warily due to her hesitancy to reveal the last thing I had to do.

"What? What do I have to do?" I asked, unsure I wanted the answer.

"Mai, it seems, likes being read to when she's sick." She said tentatively. "She…um…she has a special book of fairy tales for this purpose." She went into what I assumed was the living room and came back out with a thick book. "I have marked all her favourites, all you have to do is read them to her." '_No, this can't be happening! Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse I have to read girly stories to her._'

"I see." I replied tersely. A glimmer of sympathy went through her eyes before she seemed to remember something and she looked at me guiltily again.

"One more thing. You have to…" Ayako whispered the last thing I had to do in my ear. '_Oh hell no! I am not doing that!_'

"Why must I do that?" I questioned with as level a tone as possible.

"Apparently it reminds her of her parents. Please, just do it for her, it would mean a lot if you just did this stuff without an argument." The miko sighed. Obviously she expected me to object strongly and walk out, especially due to that last request. I am a man of my word though and, although I really don't want to be here and do any of this stuff, I won't back out now as I agreed to do this after chewing Lin out. I took the book from her and silently nodded that I would do as asked. Her face lit up a little and she practically ran to where her shoes were in case I suddenly changed my mind.

"Have a nice night and John will relieve you in the morning. Your bed is the sofa." She announced as she exited the apartment as quickly as possible. I sighed and shook my head. I decided that for now, as Mai was asleep, I would go and make some tea in the kitchen and then start my vigil next to her bed I guess.

That was an hour ago and Mai was still out like a light. I was just about to move to go make my third cup of tea, thinking that maybe my job this evening wouldn't be so bad, when I saw her stir slightly. It was just the merest fluttering of an eyelid, but it made me freeze completely. A small croaky moan of pain escaped her throat and her eyes slowly opened. It made me see just how unwell she was and I softened just a fraction towards my duties this evening.

"Mai, are you okay? Do you want anything?" I asked softly. She rolled her eyes at my first question, a gesture that clearly said 'how do you think I am?'. I guess I had to give her points for that; it was a rather stupid question. She looked as though she were thinking about my second question.

"Tea." She finally managed to croak out. I swiftly went to the kitchen and made two cups of tea. When I re-entered her room I placed the cups on the bedside table next to her and collected milk and sugar from the kitchen.

"Just nod or shake your head when I ask. Milk?" She nodded. I poured a good amount into her cup hoping to cool it a little. "Sugar?" Again she nodded. "Just one?" She shook her head. "Two?" She nodded and I heaped two spoons of sugar in her beverage. I put the milk and sugar back in the kitchen and when I returned I found her looking at me expectantly whilst still led down.

"You need help getting up, don't you?" I sighed. She again nodded, but it looked rather reluctant to me. I walked over to her and bent down. She placed her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her back as I gently pulled her up. Supporting her with one hand, I moved her pillows so they'd support her and then put her down in a sitting position. It felt like she was unwilling to let me go, but eventually her arms slid from around my neck. I straightened and grabbed her tea from beside her to hand to her. She took it and patted a space on the bed next to her, obviously wanting me to sit beside her. I silently sighed and grabbed my tea, remembering Ayako's words to not deny the girl anything. I slid next to Mai into the space she'd offered me and quietly sipped my tea. She poked my arm. I took another sip and she poked me again. I looked at her and she pointed to the book I'd left on my chair.

I sighed and put my tea down on the bedside table then slid off the bed to grab the book. After I slid back onto the bed next to Mai I opened the book to the contents page and showed it to her. I too looked at the contents of the book and silently remembered when my own mother used to read some of the stories that were contained in the book to Gene and I when we were little. It kinda felt good thinking about something as trivial as that, something I used to share with my brother.

Mai was poking me in the arm again. I guess I had gotten a little too involved in my memories. I looked at her and then at the book and she pointed to what used to be one of my favourite stories as a child, Hansel and Gretel. I flipped to the page it started on and settled myself to read when Mai placed her head on my chest. I was a bit taken aback by this and was about to tell her to move off me as I felt uncomfortable with the close contact when Ayako's words echoed in my head again. I sighed and tried to ignore the weight of Mai against me as I turned my attentions to the book again. I began to read.

"Once upon a time there was a woodcutter who had two children, a boy and a girl called Hansel and Gretel. Sadly their mother had died and the woodcutter was very sad until one day he met a beautiful lady whom he soon wed." Mai shifted against me and I paused and swallowed, reaching for my tea to give me something else to distract me. I continued to read after a couple mouthfuls of tea.

"The woman, who had pretended to be kind towards Hansel and Gretel to win their father's favour, was cruel and worked the two children mercilessly when the woodcutter wasn't around. Soon it was clear that the woodcutter wasn't able to provide as much as he used to, especially as his wife spent their money, not on food as she ought, but on frivolous things like dresses for herself, and they became quite impoverished. 'Husband,' she said 'we are quite poor and are unable to feed ourselves let…" Mai poked me in the ribs to get me to stop reading.

"You're doing it all wrong." She whispered hoarsely. "You have to do it with voices." I started from the beginning of the woodcutter's wife's speech again and tried to make my voice a bit higher and more evil sounding.

"Okay, where was I? Ah, yes! 'Husband,' she said 'we are quite poor and are unable to… *cough, cough* …feed ourselves let alone…' Argh, this is really hurting my throat Mai, I can't do it with voices as you want." I informed her. She looked at me with disappointment as I rubbed my throat a little to ease the soreness. I felt a little bad for being unable to fulfil her request until I remembered something Mother used to do when she read to Gene and me.

"I have an idea if you'll permit me." I said after swallowing some more of my tea. She nodded. I snapped the book shut and placed it by our feet then settled back and closed my eyes so I could better picture what I was going to say. Mai poked me in the ribs again and I reassured her I wasn't going to sleep.

"Okay, are you sitting comfortably?" I asked in true storyteller fashion. I felt her nod. "Then I'll begin, again. Okay, so we were at the woodcutter's wife's speech weren't we?" I felt Mai nod again.

"Alright. 'Husband,' said the woodcutter's wife 'we can't afford to feed ourselves so I recommend we get rid of the children.' The woodcutter was horrified at the suggestion, but after doing a few calculations realized his wife was right and reluctantly agreed. Hansel and Gretel heard everything and so as soon as they were sure their father and his wife were asleep in bed Hansel snuck out and grabbed a few handfuls of large stones." I heard Mai yawn and cracked an eye open to look at her. She looked rather bored and uninterested in the story. I knew she'd start paying attention when I voiced the next part of the story though.

"The following morning Hansel and Gretel were awoken by their father and his wife and told to get dressed as they were going on a trip. Hansel assured his sister that everything would be okay and they followed their father into the woods. Every so often Hansel would drop a stone from his pocket when no-one was looking until they had all reached the deepest part of the wood and he had run out of stones. 'Children,' the woodcutter said 'you must stay here, but before I go here is a large chocolate bar each, have fun!" Mai shot off of my chest at my words and looked at me with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"That's not how it goes." She croaked.

"Well, in my version it is. Now, do you want to hear the rest?!" I asked, smirking at her. She nodded. "Settle down then." I instructed. She relaxed against me once more and I picked up from where I had left off in the story.

"After Hansel and Gretel believed a safe amount of time had passed, and they had finished their chocolate, they followed the trail of stones back to their father's cottage that Hansel had left. The woodcutter welcomed them back warmly as he hadn't wanted to get rid of them in the first place, but his wife looked at them sourly. A week passed and the woodcutter's wife tried again to get her husband to get rid of his children. He again agreed reluctantly and plans were made for the following day. Hansel and Gretel had once again overheard the conversation and, knowing what to do, Hansel waited until his father and stepmother were safely in bed before sneaking out of his own bed in order to get some stones from outside. Unfortunately he found the door locked and the key missing this time so after swearing colourfully…"

"Naru!" Mai protested hoarsely. "Tell it properly, Hansel wouldn't swear."

"I am telling the story and this is how I say it goes. Besides, how do you know Hansel doesn't swear? Have you met him?" I asked with a sly look.

"No!" She pouted.

"Exactly! Now, no more interruptions." I insisted. I must have made her a little angry as when she next led her head on my chest she did so with a bit more force than necessary and right in a sensitive place too. I winced a little and cleared my throat.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah! Unfortunately Hansel found the door locked and the key missing this time so after swearing colourfully he stomped back to bed and sulked for the rest of the night. The following day their father again woke them and they set off after their father had given them a burger each to eat on the way." Mai shifted and kneed me in the leg at the mention of the burger, but as she was under the covers and I was sat on top of them her blow was considerably muted so I continued on regardless.

"Hansel didn't eat his burger, but instead tore little pieces out of it and dropped them on the ground as a trail to follow. When they reached the same point of the wood as they had before their father stopped and built a fire for his children and again commanded them to stay before walking away with his wife. Hansel and Gretel settled beside the fire and soon fell asleep, not waking until night had fallen. Immediately they started to try to find a way back. 'I thought you left a trail.' complained Gretel. 'I did.' said Hansel. 'I made it out of burger.' he explained. 'No wonder we can't find it, you can't see burger in the dark!' Gretel exclaimed. 'But there was bread on the burger…' Hansel protested. 'You're an idiot, do you know that?! The birds probably ate the bread by now, in fact they probably ate the burger too.' Gretel informed Hansel. 'Moron!' she muttered." I paused to take a few sips of my, now cold, tea. Still, cold tea is better than no tea.

"Hansel and Gretel walked and walked, but it seemed like they were just going in circles. They soon happened upon a cottage though made of salad…"

"Salad? Really Naru, you can't do better than that?!" Mai croakily admonished at my rather poor improvisation. I scowled at her and continued on.

"Fine the house was made out of sushi instead! Hansel and Gretel began eating the sushi house as they were starved; after all it had been ages since those burgers. The door of the sushi house flew open and there stood a ravenous looking wolf dressed in the clothes of an old woman. Hansel and Gretel screamed and ran as fast as possible away from the house. The wolf shrugged and closed the door muttering about only wanting to offer them chopsticks." I thought I heard Mai snort with laughter, but she could've just been sniffing. I cleared my throat and finished my cold tea as I thought about how to end the story.

"Hansel and Gretel slowed down as they ran out of breath to run. They continued walking, passing a girl dressed in red as they went. She stopped them and asked for directions to the sushi house which they gave her and then continued on their way, thinking that if she didn't know a wolf was waiting for her to gobble her up they weren't going to tell her. When they had walked for about an hour and it was nearing dawn they saw smoke rising above the trees and ran towards it. They burst out of the woods and came upon the sight of their father's cottage. Hansel and Gretel ran towards it before Hansel stopped. 'Gretel,' he said 'do we really want to take the risk of going back there only to get dumped in the woods again? I propose we go to Vegas instead. I hear it's nice there this time of year.' Gretel agreed and so that is where they went and they spent the rest of their lives fleecing people at poker tables. The end." I finished and opened my eyes to find Mai quietly snoring on my chest. I gently peeled her off me and laid her down in her bed and tucked her in. I glanced at my watch and saw it was around ten. '_Perfect time for another cup of tea I think._'

I quietly made my way to the kitchen and had just switched the kettle on when I heard a loud sneeze and a groan from Mai's room. I added an extra cup to my tea preparations and made the two cups of tea, putting some honey and a small squeeze of lemon along with plenty of milk in Mai's as Mother used to tell me it was good for coughs, colds and sore throats. When I entered Mai's bedroom again I discovered she had kicked her covers off and was shaking. I shook my head and put the tea down. I propped Mai back up into a sitting position for her tea and wrapped the blankets around her again and then went to find the bathroom to fetch a cool damp cloth. When I had returned Mai had kicked her covers off again.

"Mai, if you don't keep your covers on I will have to glue them on." I admonished as I folded the cloth I held and plopped it on her forehead. She gave me an evil smile and kicked them off again after I replaced them. I shook my head and handed her the tea I had made for her, taking the opportunity to pull the covers back over her and then sitting on them so she couldn't remove them again.

I slowly sipped my own tea and felt her head rest on my shoulder. I could sense she was exhausted so, after encouraging her to finish her tea and after I had finished mine, I carefully got off the bed and removed the cloth from her forehead. I got her lying down again and pulled the covers up further to keep her warm. Now was the part I had dreaded all evening, although somehow it had turned to anticipation in the course of the past few hours. I bent over Mai's sleepy form and pressed my lips to her forehead. Her eyes opened wider as though she was shocked.

"What? I was just…um…checking your temperature." I said, stumbling around for an excuse. She looked disappointed which for some reason made me hurt. I gazed at her and realized that tonight hadn't been so bad after all, in fact I wouldn't mind doing it again as it was rather enjoyable. That Mai had made it rather enjoyable despite her being sick. '_Admit it, you love her you fool!_' A voice in the back of my mind asserted. I don't, do I? I watched her as her eyes started to drift closed and she tried to fight it and thought it was kinda cute. '_Cute? Where did that come from? Mai is just…Sod it! Mai is wonderful! She's kind and funny and spirited and doesn't hold back when we argue just because I'm handsome! I love Mai Taniyama! There, I said it! Okay, thought it, but same difference._' With my new revelation to myself came a new burst of courage to do what I had always wanted. I bent again and kissed Mai deeply and fully on the lips. Mai's eyes shot open and she stared at me stunned.

"I did that because I wanted to and because I love you Mai." I declared firmly. She smiled a brilliant smile that was a little offset by her poorly status, but still provoked a small smile out of me. "Get some sleep, you need it." I murmured as I turned to leave to go make my bed on the sofa. I felt her grab my shirt sleeve and I looked at her. She had a pleading look on her face and she patted a space beside her in the bed. I felt a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't want to upset her so I reluctantly settled beside her in her bed. She cuddled up close to me and within minutes I could feel her softly breathing in slumber. I allowed myself to relax, thinking how it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be to hold Mai close during sleep. With that thought I let myself drift off into slumber.

I was awoken the next day by the cheery Australian priest's voice calling out to me and also by a thumping headache and sore throat. I buried myself deeper in the covers next to Mai and groaned. *Achoo* '_Aww, crap!_'

* * *

**A/N:- Hope you all enjoyed this! I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please review, it cheers me up! See ya!**


End file.
